


Spray Paint My Heart

by myscribblingquill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty catches Miller spray painting the principals car, and so Monty keeps quiet Miller invites him out on a date. Of course that's not Miller's only reason for the date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spray Paint My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was supposed to be short but obviously not. I just need so Minty fluff. and I'm really sorry of they're both OOC (which they could be because I've never written them before)

Monty left push the doors of the school library open as he left the building letting a deep sigh escape from his mouth. He'd managed to get the librarian to let him stay behind for an extra half an hour, but now at half six she insisted that she had to lock up. Shoving his books into his bag and counting his highlighter's, Monty began the slow walk to the bus stop. 

It had become a routine now, staying behind after school. Wandering around the library until he got bored and did his homework or looked up some of the chemistry Jasper had been asking about. He didn't mind going home but having 4 younger siblings who could not sit still strained his nerves a bit too much. Monty loved his family but he preferred the quiet of the empty school and his mom didn't mind as long as he was home before tea. 

He walked out across the carpark, glancing quickly around to make sure that no one would appear and surprise him. It had happened one time too many, Jasper quite often turned up when on his way home from Maya's. There was no one about so he headed across the car park. About half-way across his head was turned by a scratching sound from the far side of the principal's car. 

"Umm, hi person who's round the other side of the car" he shouted from his position a few meters from the car. There was no way he was going over until he knew who was there, he'd watched horror movies and wasn't stupid. 

Monty heard the sound of keys jangling and the metallic clang of a spray paint can hitting the floor. "Oh shit" 

He took a step forward now that he knew it wasn't a mass murdered. Though there was something familiar about the voice but Monty couldn't quite figure out who it was. 

"Err, any reason why you're hiding round the back of the principals car?" Monty asked to the stranger. More noises sounded almost as if they were trying to shove stuff into a bag but Monty had nearly reach the car so would see their face soon enough. 

He reached the car and walked round the back coming face to face with the person who had been making all the noise. He didn't however take any notice of the person face as his attention was focused on the side of the car. It had been covered in bright pink and orange spray paint. With deep scratches into the side making out the shape of flowers the vandal had made the side of the car into a imitation of a flower bed. 

"What the hell? Why have you..." Monty started his sentence but stopped when he raised his head and took in the face of the vandal. Nathan Miller, the guy that he'd had to tutor for chemistry and the same Nathan Miller that he may have a slight crush on. "Miller..." 

The boy looked into Monty's faced sheepishly, not quite making eye contact but still managing to portray the pride he felt at having wrecked the principals car. "Hey, Monty. I was just leaving the principal a little message." He told Monty finally raising his head and making eye contact so that Monty could see the smug smile on his face. 

"Oh yeah … I see that all right" He replied trying to keep the grin off his own face, he'd always found Miller's smile slightly contagious. 

 

They'd first met when Miller was trying to get out of a detention for not doing his chemistry homework, Monty had burst into the room with Jasper and managed to distract Ms. Tsing for long enough. Then they'd somehow managed to end up as lab partners and when the project ended Monty thought that was the end of it, until Miller approached him asking if he could explain so of the work they'd been set. 

Monty had been glad to have an excuse to spend more time with the boy who seemed to have a beanie superglued to his head. If he was honest though he'd developed a slight crush, not that he was ever going to tell Miller. That was until last week when Monty had accidently mentioned that he wasn't going to the dance on Friday. Miller had questioned his absence and then Monty mentioned that fact that he couldn't find a guy to take. Miller told him that he would have to take him then and that was enough for Monty to decide that running away was preferable to fainting on the floor. Plus the wink that Miller ended the sentence on made his heart beat twice as fast. 

They'd hadn't spoken since that conversation and Monty was sure if he'd offended Miller or not. He'd questioned Jasper at length the next day but apparently Miller never turned up, something to do with no date. That cause Monty escape to the library before the blush that covered his face caused Jasper to question him. 

The touch of Miller's hand on his arm snapped him out of his daydreaming. "I hear you weren't at the dance in Friday" Miller said spinning him round gently to face away from the car. 

"Nah, I had no one to go with, and I didn't want to third wheel with Jasper and Maya." He told Miller pulling a face. 

"Well..." Miller turned to face him, walking backwards, sporting a cheeky grin across his face. "I did offer to be your date for the night but you never got back to me." 

The last remark nearly threw Monty off balance and he had to remind himself to put on foot in front of the other to keep walking. "I errr... You know that spray-painting the principals car was not a good idea. You'll get caught." He says desperately trying to change the subject. He's still not too sure how to respond to Miller's … well Miller's flirting. 

"Yeah well .. " Miller says spinning back around so that he's walking forwards now and very close to Monty that their hands a brushing. "I guess I'll just have to keep the only witness quiet then." 

He tried to contain the spluttering noise that came from his mouth but only succeeded in making it worse. The question of whether Miller was flirting was answered, he was definitely flirting. "Ohh … how exactly?? and please don't kill me." The last part was added as the memory of all those horror movies his younger brother made him watch returned.

The boy next to him whipped his head round and looked Monty straight in the eye "Nope, I was thinking more like bribing you with a date." 

Shit, he's asking me on a date? Monty thought. Do I say yes? Do I say no? What do I say? "Yes" He managed to blurt out, while trying to contain the blush that was slowly spreading up his face. 

Miller was exactly expecting him to say yes so quickly so his smile dropped turning into a shocked face. "I never thought you'd be so easily persuaded" 

"Well, you did ask so nicely" He replied looking resolutely ahead. 

Miller was about to reply when the bus rumbled down the round and came to a stop on the road next to where the boys where standing. Monty reached into his bag grabbing the bus pass that would allow him to get home and turning to face Miller. "see you later" 

Miller smiled at him as he climbed up the bus steps and through the door. "I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday then." 

Monty nodded through the window, as the bus pulled away to ensure Miller that he heard him. Well he thought I have a date with Nathan Miller on Saturday, how the hell did that happen.

….. 

Seven o'clock on Saturday evening rolled around far to slowly for Monty's liking. He'd tried to spend the day doing the assignments he'd been set but he was unable to focus on anything for more than 20 minutes. He was going out on a date with Miller tonight and the anticipation was slowly killing him.

They hadn't really spoken since the car incident, just a quick chat in the corridor for Miller to let Monty know that he didn't need to dress smart for their date. It wasn't exactly a conversation that provided Monty with any clues about what they'd be doing. 

That was why he'd opted for casual dress, jeans and a shirt. Having picked out an outfit did nothing to ease Monty's nerves though, that was why he'd tried and failed to distract himself. 

It was now nearly seven o'clock and Monty was sat in the living room trying desperately to concentrate on his book. It wasn't working and luckily at the point the doorbell rang.  
"I got it Mom" He shouted to his parents in the kitchen. 

Running to the door and placing his hand on the handle he took a deep breath and then opened it "Hey Miller" 

The boy stood outside his front door smiled as the door opened. He was wearing a loose shirt with a pair of dark coloured jeans and his traditional beanie. Monty was pretty sure that he'd superglued it to his head so he never forgot it.

"Hey Monty, you ready to go." 

He nodded, walking out the door, making sure to shut it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask about the ending, I have no idea how to write dates so I just gave up. I may write I second part it depends how I feel :D


End file.
